


Pastel Days

by orphan_account



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Can be ten or tentoo, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I wrote this a while ago, Pete's World, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i think, whatever you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddling on a evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastel Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short. (235 words) The title is like, the title because pastel is all sweet and calm and stuff and basically what's happening here.  
> Please Enjoy.

The Doctor shuffled Rose closer into his lap as he watched Tv.

"What'd you doing?" He could almost hear the sleepy smile on her lips.

He kissed the top of her head and nuzzled her hair.

"Ya know, just cuddling."

She let out a sleepy sigh and snuggled closer into his chest. His warmth was like a blanket and his whispers surrounded her with love. It. He traced the back of her palm with circles within circles and lines. If you focused enough it would almost seem as if they were actually drawn onto her skin; or maybe it was her sleepy eyes playing games with her. His humming was distant, she focused on the purr from it in his chest. Along with his heart. It made a perfect beat to be lured to sleep to.

His fingers found her hair, twirling and un-twirling it. A gentle smiled played at his lips as she played footsie. Her gentle breathing ridding away the rest of the world and it was just his Rose. Him and his Rose, just sitting in a kingdom of love.

Rose played with his fingers and listened to the song of his heart and purr. It was a magical sound, but it came in side with her breathing. Just making the melody smoother. Her eyes began to droop and she felt lips on the top of her head again.

"My Rose."


End file.
